


Care and Indulgence

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Ebumi hasn't been eating lately and it's worrying Matsuo. He wants his winger to be happy and healthy. And very, very full.





	Care and Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/gifts).



Matsuo isn’t really sure where it came from. He had just started to notice that Ebumi wasn’t eating as much and he looked a little sickly, and a feeling of dread had settled in the pit of his stomach. He had never known Ebumi to be a finicky or light eater. He was constantly active and it showed through his appetite. But as Matsuo watched Ebumi turn down a meal at a team gathering for the third time in a week, he felt his own appetite diminish. He knew Ebumi had to be starved; the blonde hadn’t eaten breakfast or lunch and Matsuo could hear Ebumi’s stomach grumble.

“Want some?” Matsuo asked, holding out his bowl of rice and beef. 

“I’m not hungry.” Ebumi said through gritted teeth. 

Matsuo mentally chastised himself. That had been too direct. Ebumi wouldn’t accept a handout. Changing his approach, Matsuo tried again. 

“This is way too much for me to eat, man. Take some. Please?” Matsuo asked. 

Ebumi eyed him suspiciously before scooping some of the meat and rice into his own empty bowl. Matsuo gave him a grateful smile. Ebumi began to pick at the food with his chopsticks. 

****

The walk home was silent. Matsuo and Ebumi walked side by side, not looking at each other or attempting conversation. It wasn’t a bad arrangement, of course. It was comfortable. 

It was the perfect moment for Matsuo to pop the question. 

“Masaru.” Matsuo said, grabbing Ebumi’s wrist gently. 

“What? Wanna make out in an alley? Perv.” Ebumi teased, a smirk toying at his lips. 

Matsuo chuckled a bit as he led Ebumi down a well-lit alley. Ebumi’s smirk grew. He didn’t think Matsuo was the type to make-out in public. Maybe his boyfriend was secretly a huge exibitionist. 

Once they were far away from prying eyes, Matsuo stopped and turned to Ebumi. He cupped the blonde’s face in his hands. Ebumi began to lean in, going in for a kiss. 

“Why haven’t you been eating, Masaru?” Matsuo asked. 

Ebumi pulled away, his body tense. “I been eatin’, what are you talking about?” He snapped. 

“No, you haven’t. We eat lunch together every day and I haven’t seen you eat anything in nearly two weeks. You don’t eat when we go out with the team. And I can tell you aren’t eating at home, because your stomach is always growling. So, why aren’t you eating?” 

“Fuck off, I don’t need to lookin’ over my shoulder tryin’ to be my mom. I’m doing just fine on my own -” 

Matsuo put a hand on Ebumi’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” 

The dam broke. Ebumi’s eyes overflowed with tears as he grabbed Matsuo’s shirt, gripping the fabric in his fists as he buried his face into the taller boy’s chest. He felt bad for snapping at Matsuo and he was just so hungry. He was starving, practically unable to think because of the gnawing pain in his stomach. He had thought he was doing a good job of hiding his hunger. He didn’t want to bother anyone with his home problems, and yet here Matsuo was, with his soothing voice and his gentle hands, prying open Ebumi’s tough exterior. 

“I-I don’t have the money.” Ebumi whispered. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, Masaru.” Matsuo said softly. 

“I don’t have money, okay? My parents forgot, Toshinosuke. I couldn’t do the shopping, I can’t buy lunch or pay for dinner when the team goes out. They keep forgetting to leave me money.” 

“Why didn’t you say something? I would have helped you, Hachioji would have helped. He’s always cooking extra, he could have brought you lunches -” 

“I was embarrassed! Do you know how humiliating it is, havin’ to crawl on my hands and knees, beggin’ for food? Everyone thinks I’m a fucking delinquent! They’d just ask why I didn’t steal some shit if it was that bad.” 

“Masaru, you know the team would have helped. When Ise came to us with his money problems, we helped. If you would have come to us, we could have figured something out. Iwashimizu and Sekizan are constantly baking and cooking, Hachioji always makes extra for his family. I would have paid for lunch and dinner. We are your friends, Masaru, we want you to be healthy.” 

“I-I just didn’t wanna bother anyone.” 

“You aren’t ever a bother. Next time, just say something, even if it’s just to me. I’ll always take care of you, Masaru. Always.” 

Ebumi sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes with his arm to rid them of tears. Matsuo pulled his arm away and carefully brushed the small droplets away with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to Ebumi’s forehead. He hoped he had gotten through to the stubborn blonde. Just in case he hadn't, though, he’d start bring Ebumi something to eat. 

****

The next day, Matsuo found Ebumi and dropped a bento in his lap. Ebumi glared at the parcel, then at Matsuo. What the hell was Matsuo doing? Why couldn’t he just let it go? 

“Iwashimizu sent it. He said his home ec class made hamburger steak.” Matsuo said. 

Another package fell into Ebumi’s lap, wrapped in cellophane. The blonde turned it over in his hands. Cookies. Matsuo had tossed cookies at him. 

“Those are from Hachioji.They’re shortbread.” Matsuo explained. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ. The whole team think I’m a charity case now?” Ebumi grumbled. 

“Masaru -” Matsuo began. 

Ebumi cut him off with a frown. “Shut yer trap and sit down and pull out your lunch. I ain’t eatin’ alone.” 

With a sigh, Matsuo sat beside the winger and unwrapped his own bento. Ebumi tore into his, shovelling rice into his mouth. They ate in silence. 

****

For the rest of the week, Matsuo delivered a thermos of miso soup in the morning, a neatly wrapped bento provided by either Sekizan, Iwashimizu, or Hachioji at lunch, and followed Ebumi home to cook dinner in the evenings. Ebumi found that he actually enjoyed it. He had abundant time with Matsuo and he wasn’t worried about whether or not he was going to eat. Having no money mattered less. 

The issue was now the amount of food he was eating. 

Matsuo made sure Ebumi was eating frequently and well, providing meals, snacks, and treats at every opportunity. He made sure Ebumi ate every bite. He would even feed the blonde at times, giving a silly grin as he placed a mosel on his tongue. And Ebumi ate it up. The attention, the homemade meals his own parents never prepared for him - he loved it all. He even enjoyed the stomach ache he sometimes got after stuffing himself full at dinner, like he had just now. 

“Toshi,” Ebumi whined, squirming on the couch, “Toshi, it hurts.” 

Matsuo hummed. “Mm, I’m sure. You had three servings. I’m glad you’re eating normally again.” 

Walking over to the couch, Matsuo plopped down and had Ebumi lie flat, cradling the blonde’s head in his lap. His hand reached out, rubbing soothing circles on Ebumi’s stomach. Ebumi whimpered. 

“Toshinosuke, stop touchin’ my fat.” Ebumi complained. 

“I like it. You look so nice and healthy again.” Matsuo said, kissing Ebumi’s forehead. 

“You’re so full of shit. I just been eatin’ too much. You’re spoilin’ me, ya big idiot.” 

“I like knowing you’re taken care of. And...maybe I like seeing you full.” 

Brown eyes locked onto Matsuo’s face. Had he heard correctly? Did Matsuo just admit to having a thing for stuffing him to the seams? Ebumi smirked. What an interesting tidbit he had been given. This could be an excellent arrangement. 

“You like seeing me full, do ya?” Ebumi said, his face flushing. 

“Don’t worry about that, Masaru.” Matsuo said with a chuckle. 

“I’m worried that you’re gonna cream your pants over the thought of fuckin’ me while I’m stuffed.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re in the mood?” 

“I’m tellin’ ya that I like eatin’, I like gettin’ my belly rubbed, and I like gettin’ fucked by you.” 

Ebumi sat up with a groan, rubbing his stomach. He maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees, presenting his as to Matsuo. 

“Masaru...are you sure?” Matsuo asked, his voice thick. 

“I’m sure. Now, stop askin’ and start doin’. No mushy shit till after.” Ebumi said. 

A hand slapped Ebumi’s ass, making him whine. 

“I want to see your face. On your back.” Matsuo said. 

He followed the order, turning over and settling against the couch cushions. Matsuo hiked Ebumi’s shirt up, exposing his torso and chest, giving full access to the bulge of the blonde’s tummy. Matsuo kissed it as his hands fiddled with the button of Ebumi’s pants, undoing the clasp and pulling them down his legs. They were discarded, falling to the floor as Matsuo moved to his own trousers. Ebumi put out a hand. 

“Wait. Go get the condoms.” Ebumi panted. 

“Right. Still in the first drawer of the night stand?” Matsuo asked. 

“Yep.” 

“Be right back.” 

Matsuo hustled to get the supplies. While he was gone, Ebumi pulled his shirt off and tossed it away, following suit with his underwear. He made himself comfortable on the couch again. One hand began to stroke his hardening cock while the other rubbed his stomach. 

Matsuo returned quickly. The sight that greeted him was more than enough reason to make haste in stripping off his clothes. He couldn’t wait to be inside of Ebumi, to see his belly jiggle with the force of each thrust, to see his mouth open in a permanent moan of pleasure. Free of annoying outerwear, Matsuo returned to his spot between Ebumi’s powerful thighs, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He placed his clean hand on Ebumi’s stomach, his fingers massaging the skin. 

“C’mon, Toshi.” Ebumi whined. 

Matsuo leaned down to whisper into Ebumi’s ear. “What do you need, baby? Tell me.” 

“I need _you._ ” 

Matsuo smiled. He kissed Ebumi’s lips, chuckling at the blonde’s impatient whines and groans. Pressing a finger against Ebumi’s hole, Matsuo carefully pushed it in, watching Ebumi’s face for any sign of discomfort. The blonde only panted and pleaded for Matsuo to hurry it up, please. How could he deny such a polite request? 

One finger grew to two, then three. Ebumi seemed ready, relaxed with the promise of being filled, his hands gripping Matsuo’s shoulders, his arms, his hair, _anything_ to get Matsuo to be inside of him. His efforts were rewarded with the sound of a wrapper tearing and a condom being put on. 

When Matsuo finally slid in, Ebumi nearly cried. 

Strong hands gripped Ebumi’s hips, keeping him steady. Ebumi could feel his stomach bouncing with each thrust, could feel the way Matsuo’s hands clenched tighter around him, thumbs digging into his belly. Matsuo pressed his cheek against Ebumi’s stomach, relishing in the way it jiggled with fullness and the powerful rock of his hips. 

“Tosh-Toshi...faster...harder.” Ebumi whimpered. 

“Mmm, I’ve got you, Masaru. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.” Matsuo whispered. 

The pace quickened. Matsuo’s hands moved to Ebumi’s belly, rubbing and pinching the skin as the winger moaned. Ebumi reached down to touch himself, fingers wrapping round his dick and jerking. 

“Getting close.” Matsuo said. 

“Then come, Toshi.” Ebumi replied. 

The rhythm of Matsuo’s hips slowed. Thrusts became deeper, longer. They drove Ebumi wild, hitting every good spot, causing his stomach to tighten with the promise of release. Without warning, Matsuo came to a stop, a groan falling from his lips as he came. His hand came to join Ebumi’s, stroking the blonde’s cock until his hand became coated in come. 

“Ya good, Toshinosuke? Got your fill?” Ebumi teased breathlessly. 

“Mhm. I think you got yours, too, for now.” Matsuo said. 

“Well, next time you stuff me full, I want sushi.” 

Matsuo chuckled. “Anything you want, Masaru.” 

Ebumi nodded. “Good. Now, get down here and lay with me. I wanna cuddle. And rub my stomach.” 

Matsuo smiled and collapsed beside Ebumi, a hand coming to rest on the blonde’s tummy. He really had gotten lucky with this one; he could ensure Ebumi was eating often and he could indulge himself a bit, too. How could he do any better than his Ebumi?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt at smut in a while, and I think it went pretty well. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
